


I Want You By My Side

by avocadoatlaww



Series: FukuToraKen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I am so sorry about that, I'm so sorry, M/M, Multi, RIP, and probably failing spectacularly, i'm trying to write kenma for the first time, just pure tooth-rotting fluff, mentions of Kuroo - Freeform, most was written while i was drinking, soft boyfriends, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: They met for the first time when they started their first year at Nekoma. At that time, Kenma didn’t think he’d ever meet anyone, other than Kuroo, who would be willing to deal with his antisocial behaviour. He’d never thought he’d meet anyone who would be this devoted to him and his general wellbeing. Other than his family, Kuroo had been his only friend for years.That was until he met Taketora and Shouhei.Or Kenma realises something big, Fukunaga asks a question, and Taketora gives the best cuddles.





	I Want You By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> So ... this fic kinda happened while I was drinking last week. Or at least about half of it did. So, atm I'm just here hoping I didn't make a huge mistake ...
> 
> As always, _Haikyuu!!_ does not belong to me, and English is not my native language, so please tell me if you find any grave mistakes or typos. 
> 
> And I will, as always, pray to whatever gods are listening, and hope that I didn't totally butcher these characters. I truly love them, and they deserve the best.
> 
> Title is the first sentence in Milky Chance's _Stolen Dance_.

They met for the first time when they started their first year at Nekoma. At that time, Kenma didn’t think he’d ever meet anyone, other than Kuroo, who would be willing to deal with his antisocial behaviour. He’d never thought he’d meet anyone who would be this devoted to him and his general wellbeing. Other than his family, Kuroo had been his only friend for years.

That was until he met Taketora and Shouhei. The two seemed intent on worming their way into his life, even if he wanted it or not. Two people who was polar opposites. One loud and brash, and one quiet and soft, but both were just as intent on being part of Kenma’s life. In the end, Kenma let them. The two were always there for him, and they always knew what he needed. Kenma, who was an enigma to most people, was an open book to the two of them.

Taketora filled the silences when that was needed, but he also knew when to be quiet. He knew when to listen, and how to get Kenma talking, and he also knew when Kenma just needed him to be there, neither saying a word. In the beginning, Taketora’s talk about “willpower” had irritated Kenma. It didn’t make any sense to him; it was too vague. But also that part of his overly excitable friend had grown on him.

Shouhei was quiet, the best listener of Kenma’s two friends. In comparison to Taketora, Shouhei was easy for Kenma to get used to. The mostly silent boy, with the big, catlike eyes, made Kenma feel safe. He felt like he could be himself around him, and that he didn’t have to make an effort when they were together. But Shouhei also made stupid jokes and puns.  No one really got them, but they were part of who he was, and after a while, they started to get funny just because Shouhei looked so pleased with himself after telling an especially stupid one.

Before he knew it, Kenma was going out of his way to please the two. The two people who had suddenly become some of his most trusted, most valued friends. Without Kenma’s knowledge and consent, the two had become the most important people in his life.

After one particular sleepover, where Kenma had woken up with Taketora and Shouhei wrapped around him, he realised that the two were more important to him than normal friends. It suddenly hit him that they had become his most trusted friends, more trusted than even Kuroo, who had been his friend since childhood.

Kenma realised that he really liked Shouhei’s silences and how soft his hair was. He really liked how Taketora knew just when to talk and when not to, and that the boy probably gave the best hugs he had ever received. And he realised that what he was feeling for these two boys was probably more than just normal friendship.

He could feel the other two boys stirring. It was still quite early, and the sun was just peeking through the blinders.

“Morning,” Taketora said softly, rubbing his nose against the nape of Kenma's neck.

Shouhei just buried deeper into the hole between Kenma’s neck and shoulder.

There was a certain amount of fondness in their actions, and Kenma couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“Are we dating?” he asked.

The question made Shouhei stir. He raised his head from Kenma’s shoulder and looked at him and then over at Taketora. Kenma could feel Taketora shifting behind him.

After a slight pause, that was just long enough to make Kenma start regretting that he asked, the answer came softly from Shouhei in the form of another question: “Would you like to?”

He could feel Taketora’s breath on his neck, humming softly in agreement, his warm arms still around Kenma’s waist. It was in this moment that Kenma realised that there was no place he’d rather be than sandwiched between these two incredible people. He felt the safest he had ever been with Taketora behind and Shouhei in front of him.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I’d love that.”

When he looked at Shouhei’s face again, the other boy was beaming. He cupped Kenma’s face in his hands, and gave him a slight peck on the lips, while Taketora softly kissed Kenma’s neck.

“Let’s consider it official, then,” Taketora said. “From now on we are boyfriends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too horrible. Thank you for reading.


End file.
